Daisies
by nita-jua
Summary: Bella's life in Phoenix, she gets tired of everything. When she moves to Forks, she meets Edward, but not the polite, nice Edward we all know and love. GIVE IT A TRY! Tell me what you think. T - Language
1. Dream for Daisies

**Summary: Bella's life in Phoenix is dull and dry, but she dreams of rain and one boy. When she moves to Forks, she finds the boy of her dreams and moves on**. **Please read and give it a try. Tell me what you think**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer_.

* * *

No matter how long i laid in the sweltering heat under the summer sun, my pale skin never received the slightest color. I've tried for 5 years of my seventeen year old life.

I sighed and got up from the recliner and decided it was time to make dinner. Renee wouldn't be back home for another two hours, so I took a shower and got started on dinner, making some pasta. I would wait for Renee and eat with her, but today I felt the need for fresh Phoenix air.

I left a note for Renee telling her that I would be back by 8. I slipped on my Vans and walked out. Life in Phoenix was going somewhat smooth despite the rocky roads. I was currently going out with Michael Wills. Michael always referred to me as Izzy. He was sweet, caring, and polite.

Phoenix High was fairly...

Horrible. To be somebody, I had to A) be noticed, B) be popular, C) be graceful, D) fit in or E) be all of the above.

I, Isabella Swan, was F) NONE OF THE ABOVE.

Walking on the rocky road reminded me of that. I never gave it much thought. But this was my life and well, there was nothing I could do about that.

I noticed I had walked for a while when the road turned to concrete and the sunset light turned to the bright lights of the city.

I sighed and turned on my heel to walk home.

The hard, solid steps my feet made played a rhythm in my head and I hummed. I heard a car's engine nearby and turned to see Michael's Honda shine under the street lights.

'Hey, Izzy. Get in.' he called with a hint of wonder in his voice.

I rolled my eyes as I knew what was coming. I got into the passenger's side and buckled my seat belt and turned to gaze at Michael's big hazel eyes.

'Hi.' I whispered softly. His hand caressed my cheek and I blushed profusely. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

'What were you doing here?' He questioned in thought. I was drifting off as he held my small hand in his.

'Nothing, just walking around. I wasn't paying much attention. And you?' I responded as I grew accustomed to his touch.

'Working, you know? How was your weekend?' Michael asked politely.

'Fine. Yours?'

'Pretty good. You know how I've always wanted a better job than working at Burger King, right? Well, the organizer of the Pee Wee baseball league came by and asked if I could coach. He said I'd get community hours and get paid. So, I accepted.' Michael flashed a wide, handsome grin.

'Really. That's great!' I was genuinely excited for him. Michael gently squeezed my hand. I reached for the dial on the radio and searched until I came across Muse, I left it there and drifted off to sleep.

The dark light under my eyelids was replaced with brightly lit stars. Feeling nothing but my soaking wet clothes, I was dazzled by the clarity of the sky and my thoughts. _what a jerk. he was unbelievable. I should forget him. __**Bella, be reasonable. **I sighed._

_He was etched into my every being._

I awoke to the smooth halt that ended my journey with Michael. My eyelids involuntarily opened and to my dismay, we were at my house. _What was that dream about? When did it ever rain in Phoenix?_

The door opened and there stood Michael, as chivalrous as can be.

'Thank you' I slurred.

We walked to my door and I turned to face him, his face was dreamy and sweet.

He placed his warm hand on my neck and I leaned involuntarily towards his chest. Michael embraced me, and I pulled back to place my lips on his for a moment.

'Thank you. Goodnight.' I pulled him towards me and hugged him tight. I placed my lips on his neck.

'Dream with the angels, Izzy.' Michael kissed my hair. He sauntered towards his car and drove away. Michael had my heart in the clouds.

I walked inside to find not a soul inside but me. I sighed and headed towards the couch. My eyes fell upon the tattered cover of 'And Then There Were None'. I haven't read that one in a while. My eyes couldn't adjust to the silhouette of the words, and I fell into a heavy slumber.

Stars and meteor showers and daisies and rain clouds filled my eyes. But cool thundered through me.


	2. Left the Puzzle Piece

**AN: Read this chapter, I loved writing this chapter. I hope you like it(: Review and I'll write more. Juanita**

* * *

I pulled the blanket to my chin, a blanket I dont remember taking. I stirred roughly and landed face down on the mahogany floor. Knowing that would leave a painful bruise, I carefully but quickly got up. I glanced at my gold watch...

'CRAP!!' I had to walk to school!

I calculated that if I had forty minutes to get to school and I had to walk for twenty five minutes...

_**DING DONG**_

As I was sprinting towards the door, I tripped over_ nothing _and as my head met the door handle, it shook.

'owww' I groaned.

I turned the door handle and swung the door open.

'Are you okay?' Michael greeted. He took my hand, the one which was rubbing my now throbbing forehead, and kissed it. My cheeks were probably a deep pink.

'I think, yeah. What are you doing here?' I asked confused.

'I stopped by to take you to school. Remember?' Michael stated as he tugged on a piece of my loose hair. He apparently was ready, his dark hair combed and the fresh scent of soap and himself.

He grabbed me

'Oh, err, yeah.' I glanced down and blushed an even redder shade of pink.

'Can I shower?'

'Sure, Izzy' He grabbed by my hips and gave me a good morning kiss.

I took a quick shower, brushed my hair, and decided on khaki shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that says spread the love. I grabbed my bag and looked for Michael, I found him in the kitchen with a fresh bowl of cereal, oj, and toast with butter. My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. _He's amazing._

Michael walked over and put a finger under my jaw and gave me a peck. He pulled out chair for me and waited for me to eat. I finished and we headed for the car.

'You look beautiful, Izzy' Michael suddenly broke the silence. My cheeks could've very literally caught fire.

'Thank you' I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. My heart leaped.

'How's your brother?' I inquired innocently. Joe, Michael's younger brother, was just recovering from a serious virus.

'He's more energetic and he's eating more too. Thank you for asking.' He answered.

'Mm-hmm'

We arrived at school and Phoenix High was packed.

'Listen, Izzy. I have soccer practice after school and I can't give you a ride today, so I asked my mom if she could drive you.' Michael stated in discomfort.

'Don't worry about it. I'll get a ride from Tricia.' I said casually as I squeezed Michael's hand in reassurance.

The air was dry with no humidity and I was thankful for that.

I kissed Michael goodbye and went off to look for Patricia. There she stood, glamorous and brash, with her fire hydrant red hair.

'Hey' Tricia greeted me with a nonchalant flick of her bracelet clattered wrist.

'Hi. Can you give me a ride?' I inquired.

She looked as if she could care less, I could have been on fire. 'Whatever' she waved me off.

I rolled my eyes and muttered a faint 'Thanks'. I tripped over a rock and fell. I sighed and got to my English class. After that everything blurred together.

I met Patricia in the 6th grade; she was the first one to talk to me. We had all of our classes together; you could have called us inseparable. I've known her from that day to the end of our sophomore year. All she did was spend time on her hair or with her running back boyfriend, Travis.

Her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer 7 months ago, she started chemotherapy around that time. Every time I went to visit Jeanette, Patricia was at cheerleading or with Travis. To Patricia, her mother, her father and I might as well have fallen off the face of the Earth.

School ended and I stalked off to the parking lot. And no surprise, she was with her boyfriend, Travis.

I sat in the backseat. Glancing outside of the window, I felt 4 inches small. Patricia kept whining about how embarrassing it was that she had tripped in front of her whole class. _I trip all the time, GROW UP._

'I think I'm getting Bella-itis' she stated rather haughty.

My face must have been a deep ruby red. Fury was bubbling inside me. _Get over yourself._

'EXCUSE ME?!' Patricia bellowed,

The anger bubbled and spilled over. 'Get...over…yourself, Patricia. You know, I used to love to hang out with you because you were original. _Not _a stuck up bitch. All you do is spend your time with your precious pom-poms or your stupid boyfriend! You've forgotten all about your mother and me! Your mother needs you and I don't.' I roared. As I said this, I glanced at the rear view mirror to look at Patricia's face, and it shattered helplessly.

'Stop the car' I demanded with venom in my voice,

I stepped out to the world and left a puzzle piece of my life on the back seat of that car.

I felt nothing as I trudged home and despite the heat, I was cold. But I felt nothing as I moved; I was moving on.


	3. Please Help

**AN: Im soooo sorry for not updating. But I want to make it up, for those you of you who want another chapter, you need to help me.**

**I cant decide between letting Bella stay in Phoenix for a while(I'm leaning towards this one) or...**

**HAHA, did you actually think I was going to tell you what I was going to do? JK.**

**But I do need help deciding on what to do. If you want to help, send me a private message and I will tell you what I plan on doing.**

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it. ;D**

_**nita-jua**_


	4. New

**AN: AT THE MOMENT THAT IM WRITING THIS IM LISTENING TO ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU BY THE MOLDY PEACHES. AND THIS MAY BE A BAD CHAPTER, sorry. **

**hope you like it(:**

**still need ideass; message me.**

**gracias, **_**juanitaaa3**_

_**break**_

I walked in to my house feeling dizzy and free. The aroma of heat and humidity filled the house and perspiriation grew thick on my neck and forehead.

I began to breathe heavily and had a slight heaving feeling. I ran to the bathroom tripping over the rug and landing right near the toilet seat. I opened the lid and threw up.

_Bella, _I heard a voice call and tears streamed through my eyelashes to my chin and fell like drops of heavy morning dew.

What Bella? I was new.

It wasnt that I felt bad for Patricia. I felt horrible. Being best friends for five years was definitely worth something. I didnt really care, I was bored of everything. Everything was bored of me.

I stripped and went in the shower. The lather of the soap cleansed me and my thoughts cleansed me too.

I got out of the shower and headed to my room to do homework.

I was finished in an hour and fifty minutes. Exhausted, I called Renee and asked her if she could pick up chicken for a salad I wanted to make.

'Love you,' I said.

'I love you too.' she responded.

I hung up and got working on the salad. The green, crisp lettuce reminded me of my dream, the soaked grass stood plush underneath my stationary feet. Feeling lonely and flying, my body felt weird. In my dream, I was breathless, but I didn't know why.

Dinner went well with Phil. He's still going to play in the minor leagues and Mom is still going to travel with him. HO HUM.

I nodded off to sleep but I might as well have slept through the entire week. Mr. Brown gave a Trig quiz, which I received an 84 and Mr. Burke gave a test on the anatomy of guinea pigs. I managed 92 on that one.

Renee was going to travel with Phil and I was stuck in Phoenix, Arizona. I couldnt stay here. No, that wasnt a choice, neither was traveling with Mom. I chose to head to the dreary town of Forks with my father, Charlie Swan. _Silly Bella._


	5. Fear of Reality

'Hello?' I inquired.

'Hey, babe. Did you hear about Eli's party?' I heard a familiar husky voice. MICHAEL? _BABE?_

I was baffled. He sounded _different. _Not just the way he said it, but like he _was _different. In that whole week that had passed, I didn't talk to him once.

'Earth to Izzy?' He said rashly.

'Huh? Um, what?' I snapped back to this planet.

'Eli's party? You're coming?' He asked slightly dazed and hopeful. It wouldn't hurt to go. I needed to leave this town with some farewell.

'Um, sure,'

'All right. Tonight at 9. I'll pick you up at 8:30' He stated happily and side-tracked.

'Fine. See you then. Bye'

'Bye, babe.'

I stared at the wall. Who the hell was Eli? It didn't really matter. My brain seemed to twirl around in my head; so I took a nap.

Black invaded my head and not too soon, it disarrayed to swirls of rain and glittering points in the dark sky. I was drenched from head to toe and in a different state. Mind and location wise. I was definitely angry, but light-headed, my heart was fluttering.

_So, I came to a conclusion that I was officially crazy. Or insane. Maybe mental. No, definitely dumb-struck. _

I sighed profoundly in defeat and fear. _No, of course not. LOVE-STRUCK._

Liquid fell from the sky and my eyes to the ground. Trees still grew and mockingbirds still sang a stolen song. And I fell in love. My stationary feet began to move to an unheard rhythm, they stomped heavily, but I still kept dancing. My hips swayed in the rain. Dance, dance, dance.

I stirred after what felt like centuries in my mind. _Since when did I dance? Or stand in the rain? _My hands flew to my cheeks where I thought I would find a mixture of rain and tears pooled there. Instead, I found the regular heat sitting comfortably. I searched for the glowing red of the clock: I had slept for about an hour and a half. It was 7:03.

To pass the monotonous time, I packed what little clothes were useful in Forks, a thin, long-sleeved shirt. A couple jeans, a group of old shirts. While I was at it, I picked my outfit for later tonight, a cap-sleeved green blouse, old-fashioned jeans, and sneakers I've had since the beginning of high school.

I slipped on my clothes and stared at the mirror. How it reflects such an ordinary creature without yawning in boredom amazes me.

There was a blemish on my forehead that was bothering me, like a fly that won't shoo. I sighed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, of course, not before tripping over the leg of my jeans.

The cool water felt marvelous against my dry throat; I drank hastily. In a few seconds, I was thirsty for yet another glass, I refilled the one I had. I was gulping it in its entirety. What a hunger for water.

A series of knocks rapped on the front door.

'Come in,' I exclaimed breathlessly.

Michael opened the door and I felt my eyes widen in shock and fear. Michael's eyes were slightly puffy and had violet bags under his glassy eyes. His hair was messily disheveled and stubble grew on his chin and jaw. His normal clean smell was replaced with a dry, dirty smell. He wore clean clothes, but in a lazy manner.

'Hey,' He slurred slightly.

'Hi, let me head upstairs for a minute and I'll be back down.' I said rapidly in fear of him.

'Sure' He replied.

My heart hammered violently, as fast as a hummingbirds wings. Running upstairs, my head was lifting off on Apollo 13.

I got to my room flushed and scared. _That couldnt be Michael. _But he was and that scared the living hell out of me. The same hazel eyes, the same blonde hair, that same warm attention he gave me. I rushed to the sink and gathered cool water in my hands and washed my face.

_He was probably sick. That would definitely explain it! Okay. I'll ask him._

I dried my face and I gathered half of my thick hair and tied it with a scrunchie. I started my journey downstairs when I became thirsty again. Parched.

At the bottom of the stairs, I glanced at Michael. I had known him since freshman year. We weren't best friends but we were friends. We ate lunch together, we walked to class together. Then sophomore year, Michael and I started seeing a whole lot of each other. I guess you could say I liked him and I did. He asked me out halfway through the first quarter of junior year. I accepted, but not in the giddy hormone-crazed teenage girl way.

He was always polite, sweet, caring, and (obedient, ). He slowly changed and it was in a short amount of time. I couldn't believe that the teenager sitting in my living room was the teenager that had shyly introduced himself 2 years ago.

My throat ached so I headed into the kitchen in search for the cure. I poured my self glass of sparkling water, after I devoured that one glass, I poured two more.

Michael sauntered into the large kitchen and waited for me to finish my glass. I was scared of the man standing in front of me; my hand started to tremble slightly causing the water in the glass to slosh.

When I finished drinking, Michael abruptly grabbed my waist and pulled it to his body. His lips met mine and his rough lips began to move against mine. Never had he done that. I was too shocked to push him or do anything.

After he pulled away, my cheeks burned. _Scream at him. Slap him. Do something. _ But I couldn't. He chuckled and bent down to kiss my neck. I whimpered internally.

'I missed you so much, Izzy.' He said dazed.

I missed him. Yes, I did, the Michael I knew freshman year. I just nodded once.

Michael took my hand and we walked out to his car. I opened the door and was wafted with the horrendous stench of wet carpet, maybe by beer, and some strong unknown scent. I tried to mask my face of disgust.

I got in and opened a window. I made up the pathetic excuse that it was sort of chilly outside and that it needed to be enjoyed.

We arrived at the party and parked on top of their grass, and I was reminded of my dreams, but I shook it off. I came to have fun.

The front door was wide open, so we walked in to the flashing lights of a strobelight and a large group of sweaty teenagers.

Michael walked beside me but lead the way. I felt his strong hand on the lower part of my back; the hairs on my arms stood at attention.

_Okay, Bells. Have fun. _I said to myself hopefully reassuring. But there was no way I could, I had a stranger as my boyfriend and an erratic pulse.

Michael handed me a caramel colored beer bottle that I grabbed so tight, my knuckles turned red. My throat burned.

I'm holding on to that beer bottle like I am holding on to my sanity.


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note: Short and not so sweet.**

**No reviews, no chapters. I already have one written and I will type another, but only if you review!**

Kay, bye.

**UPDATE: ONE MORE REVIEW! you can do it ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

The beer bottle was sliding from my small and sweaty hand so I placed on the nearest table I could find. Not taking a sip.

In the enormous crowd of heated teenagers, I could make out a few faces, some friendly. Sophia from Biology looked misplaced. Like penguin in a sea of hawks.

With having lost sight with Michael, I headed towards the kitchen in search of water. I passed by the very large foyer and spotted Travis hanging over a blond I noticed to be Melanie.

She went out with the entire football team, in half of a season. She and Patricia had spent the whole year joined at the waist.

He had his mouth welded to hers.

_Oh, Tricia. _

The sight pulled at my heart with thin strings in a million different directions.

_I hope she makes his tongue bleed._

My tiny feet must have been made of lead, I couldn't seem to walk, but I did. I had made it to the kitchen. It was trashed. A bull could have walked in and looked completely innocent. I couldn't find any plastic cups that were empty, so I ransacked the cupboards and finally found an orange mug that read 'Life is a beach'.

I chuckled in pity, as it was true. I filled the witty mug with water and chugged. I filled it repeatedly until the ache in my throat was soothed.

To walk to the front porch I had to walk through the dance floor and as I realized this, my stomach dropped. I shook it off and headed towards the strobe lights.

As I hurdled through the sweaty crowd, I could've sworn that I felt several hands on my butt. I shoved through a group of jocks and finally made it through the other side of the enormous house.

Curiosity swelled inside of me and I walked throughout the corridors in search of nothing and everything. I turned a corner and automatically turned on my heel, almost twisting my ankle, when I spotted Michael and Eli. They walked stealthily inside a room that looked like an office. I didn't realize that I had peeked in the crack of the door until my heart fell through the floor as I saw how weak and sick Michael looked.

Eli had his back slightly turned to me. I could tell he was holding something but whatever it was, it had to be expensive. Michael was holding a thick and heavy roll of money. His eyes burned in desire and impatience. Michael handed the cash to Eli and Eli handed Michael a series of bags.

There were three bags. Three very distinctive bags containing very illegal substances.

Someone had turned the lights off in my world. They had just generated enough darkness to make my Earth fall million miles.

I had enough time to identify that one bag contained pills, another contained cocaine, and the other contained marijuana. I couldn't manage to remember anything else. But I ended up in the master bedroom.

The enormous bathroom added to my uneasy state. Nothing could stop my head from spinning. My mouth was dry and tasted similarly to moldy bread. I had no air in my lungs and I couldn't inhale, no matter how much I didn't want to be here.

I closed my eyes and thought just of rain and endless green forests. The air had returned to my lungs gradually. My thoughts had evolved to daisies and incessant green. Emerald, profound oceans.

I stood up from the marble floor and searched the large cabinets for mouthwash. My eyes wandered over several items, toothpaste, aspirin, a razor, a syringe and needle. My throat clenched and I shuddered. I had found a big bottle of Listerine and rinsed twice.

I looked up into the mirror and saw fear in its purest form.

My deep brown eyes were once filled with light, they were now wide in fear. Small tears bordered the lids of my eyes. The pale, healthy skin I once bared was now sickly pale.

_Jesus, Bella. Have some guts. What are you scared of? _

The answer was simple.

The stranger inside waiting to rupture through.


	8. IMPORTANT, NEW TWILIGHT

**Author's Note(DO NOT SKIP; IT IS IMPORTANT):**

I got a PM from JDRogue saying that there is a grand opening of a website where you can post your _TWILIGHT _FanFic

Commenters can win a prize from their website, also(:

THIS IS FOR READERS AND FOR WRITERS

Please tell everyone you know that write or reads TWILIGHT FanFiction

The website is twilightfancenter.com

Remove the ()

There is also another website, where you can post stories of any kind and any rating(I think) at myfandoms.com

Also remove the ()

I quote from JDRogue what they told me about the format and the program that runs the FanFic section:

"

and the format and the  
program that runs the fanfic section is totally wicked, it's must see

"

SO GO SEE IT(:

Also check out her profile, she has the links(If I read correctly, lol)

PLEASE SPREAD THIS AROUND, THEY WOULD LIKE TO ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO OPEN UP THEIR FANFICTION TO EVER MORE PEOPLE

If you have any concerns or questions, PM or review me

Thanks,

Ana-Lucia


End file.
